Я справлюсь
Я справлюсь (англ. I’ve Got This) — песня, исполняемая Рапунцель в шестнадцатом эпизоде первого сезона мультсериала «Рапунцель: Новая история» (эпизод «Королева на день»). Звучит в тот момент, когда Рапунцель исполняет обязанности королевы Короны и горожане обращаются к ней за различными советами. Текст Русскоязычная версия = Рапунцель: Легко приму решения В любых больших вопросах И отмену сомненья Ведь это очень просто Ко всему готова и я справлюсь Я справлюсь Вот так! Фермер: Он мою овечку Не пускает за плетень Парикмахер: Как могу я стричь Когда он пилит целый день Горожанин: Город наш в бедламе Всё кругом кишит котами Горожанка: Их кормить уже нам лень! Рапунцель: Пастбищам делиться научиться вы должны Вы надев наушники добьетесь тишины И своим указом я велю всех кошек разом Накормить за счёт казны Довольны? Горожане: Да! Рапунцель: Все у нас равны! Кассандра: Да, всё идёт неплохо Не вижу здесь подвоха Но люди всё толпятся И рано расслабляться Но она сказала мне: «Я справлюсь» И я верю ей! Фермер: Мы теперь своих овец Не можем различить Парикмахер: Я не слышу ничего — Могу не так постричь Горожанин: Кошки наши сыты Горожанка: Но для крыс пути открыты Мы не знаем как нам быть! Найджел: Дверь пора закрыть! Рапунцель: Всё под откос слетело Людей я огорчила Мне поручили дело А я всё провалила И напрасно верила, что справлюсь Велик груз пока Кто б только знал как я от истины Далека… |-| Оригинальная версия = Рапунцель: Royal decision making Hey I was born to do it Yes sure I’m slightly faking But there’s not that much to it Bring it on, I’m ready 'cause I’ve got this I’ve got this Just watch Фермер: He won’t let my sheep graze next to his without a fight Парикмахер: How can I cut hair with this guy fiddling day and night Горожанин: Lately half the city’s overrun by cats and kitties Горожанка: Eating everything in sight Рапунцель: Pasture land is public I decree you’ll have to share Earplugs will do you wonders You’ll receive a royal pair Henceforth it is written, we’ll feed every cat and kitten here within the palace square Fair? Folks the line starts there Кассандра: She’s got a knack for reigning So far she’s holding steady But folks are still complaining So let’s not throw confetti Nonetheless, I guess our girl has got this She’s got this No prob Фермер: Since we shared the pasture, we can’t tell whose sheep are whose Парикмахер: I can’t hear my customers and ruin all their dos Горожанин: Now the cats are quiet Горожанка: But the rats are running riot up and down the avenues Найджел: No more interviews Рапунцель: Gosh what a huge disaster And everybody knew it I had one job to master And I completely blew it I was so darn certain that I got this But I’m not this Not yet Who would have thought how far from getting this I could get Интересные факты * В сентябре 2019 года русскоязычная версия данной песня была заново продублирована в связи с большим количеством ошибок в изначальной версии дубляжа. Галерея RAPUNZEL - DIE SERIE - "Ich kann das" Disney Channel|Немецкоязычная версия песни Я справлюсь (I've Got This - Russian)|Первоначальная русскоязычная версия Категория:Песни из мультсериала «Рапунцель: Новая история»